


you're not you when you're hangry

by lazulisong



Series: distractions [7]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: DONUTS RIDES AGAIN HOES, Gen, I've been eating wonton soup obsessively for six months, and clearly I'm lucky because this was the first time, anyway if anybody knows a good place for wonton soup in PDX hit me for it, i had wonton soup and it was Not Good, i thought 'man this could be better', it was in fact a hashtag top ten anime betrayals moment tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: Doumeki takes some initiative to get what he wants





	you're not you when you're hangry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regonym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/gifts).



> LOVE U REGONYM ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> Im down to two more prompts and then it's back to Nanowrimo for me, which you can find more about [on tumblr dot com](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-princess%20consort%20is%20a%20ghost).

Doumeki's bored, and also hungry, which is historically a great combination for him and a terrible one for Watanuki. He doesn't want to be like, literally sitting in Watanuki's kitchen staring at him expectantly with a pair of chopsticks in his hand, but also: if you don't let people know what you want, they can't give it to you. Also, Watanuki's been looking tired lately. Not tired, exactly, when he thinks about it. Just. Worn out. It makes Doumeki's skin itch to look at him.

So Doumeki goes out and buys the ingredients for wonton soup and then breaks into Watanuki's house. Watanuki is allegedly all magically powerful and and stuff now, which means theoretically someone breaking into his house would end up in a small heap of ash.

Doumeki, naturally, kicks the door gently and it swings open for him, even closing after he walks through. "Thanks," he says to it. and then goes into the kitchen. He calculates he has about fifteen minutes before Watanuki shows up. Plenty of time to set up. 

By the time Watanuki realizes something is wrong, Doumeki is peacefully making wontons that are not quite up to Watanuki's standards. (Watanuki's standards are ridiculously high. If he ever got tired of being an idiot running a wish shop, he definitely could give himself an ulcer running a five star restaurant somewhere.) Watanuki stomps in, gives one incredulous look around his kitchen, and drags a deep breath in. 

"Oh, good," says Doumeki, straightfaced. "I was thinking I should just do them Hong Kong style, what do you think?"

"What _TYPE OF IDIOT----_ " screams Watanuki, and by the time they get the wontons boiling in the soup, he looks much better.

The soup's pretty good too.


End file.
